With the development of communications technologies and the popularization of mobile terminals, there is an increasing variety of applications used on mobile terminals, among which a vehicle diagnosis system is a terminal application (APP) used for monitoring a vehicle condition.
Generally, an existing vehicle diagnosis system simply fixedly and statically displays a vehicle condition. For example, the system fixedly and statically displays a display image of a virtual vehicle at the center of a screen. When a user presses a scanning trigger key to trigger a scanning instruction, the system performs scanning according to the scanning instruction, and feeds back the vehicle condition to the user.
In a process of researching and practicing the existing technology, the inventor of the present disclosure finds that by means of the existing solution, a vehicle condition cannot be fed back in real time, and a vehicle cannot be accurately positioned.